


Not A Bad Place To Die

by jacenbren



Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, could be interpreted as romantic but also just platonic you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenbren/pseuds/jacenbren
Summary: Jesse didn’t remember exactly how it happened.What he did remember was lightning cracking in the distance, and a dull, freezing feeling in his stomach.——Or, what could’ve happened if Jesse’s duel with Aiden in S1E5 had gone south.
Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Not A Bad Place To Die

Jesse didn’t remember exactly how it happened. 

What he did remember was lightning cracking in the distance, and a dull, freezing feeling in his stomach. 

He could see the deranged fury and disbelief in Aiden’s eyes as the other man who was just as battered and rain drenched, stared at the sword sticking out of Jesse’s gut just below his sternum, probably stunned that he’d found the weak point in Jesse’s armor and had managed to land a deadly hit.

Maybe even horrified at the fact that he’d just helped sign a man’s death warrant. 

It was silent except for the hissing rain. 

Then thunder boomed and the other shoe dropped, and Jesse lashed out violently with every last ounce of strength he still had, taking advantage of Aiden’s surprise. 

There was a sickening  _ thunk. _

Aiden staggered backwards, coughing and choking and trying in vain to staunch the dark torrent of blood pouring from the brand-new gash in his throat, terror in his eyes. 

Terror and rage and accusation. 

Then he stumbled over his own feet and fell off the thin bridge of land, and into what everyone called the Void.

Jesse chuckled deliriously.

There was land down there, but that wouldn’t matter.  
  


Aiden would probably be dead before he hit the ground. 

And Jesse lost his balance and fell.

He hoped Isa’s people would believe her when she told them there was land below. He hoped they’d make it off Sky City. He hoped Petra and Ivor would be okay. 

He must’ve blacked out, because he jerked awake when he hit the water. 

Jesse didn’t bother to try and swim. 

He sank to the bottom of the lake, watching the air bubbles clouding around him. The water was tinged green and beams of pale sunlight from the end of the thunderstorm danced above, as well as drops of rain hitting the surface. Fish darted away as he settled in the reeds at the bottom, surrounded by dark clouds of his blood and pieces of broken armor. 

This wasn’t a bad of a place to die, he thought, not bothering to fight it was water started to rush into his lungs. 

But then someone was dragging him out, and he was choking up mouthful after mouthful of fluid, some of it lakewater and some of it blood and other unsavory bits from his torn lung. 

He saw Lukas’s pale face above him. 

“Jesse!” He was shouting frantically and shaking him. 

Jesse blinked. 

Why did everything look hazy?

“L—Lukas,” he wheezed raggedly. 

It hurt so much to breathe, or move, or do anything at all. 

“Oh my god,” Lukas choked, and Jesse gritted his teeth at the pain as Lukas clamped a hand over his wound. “Who did this to you?”

Jesse winced. “A—Aiden. I killed him. But I think he... he managed to...”

Lukas’s expression hardened with fury.

“Goddamnit!” He spat, his voice cracking and trembling with grief. “No! I can’t lose you! Come on, Jesse, hang on!”

Jesse winced. 

What good would pity do him now?

He thought about his friends. 

Axel; his bright smile and bad jokes and his habit of chewing his nails. 

Olivia; her techno-babble and her soft laughter and the scrunch thing she did with her mouth when she was angry.

Petra; her scarred hands and her sarcastic remarks and her beautiful singing voice. 

Even Ivor; his grouchy looks and his excited ramblings and his occasionally fatherly nature. 

All of that was going to disappear. 

“Lukas,” he rasped, reaching up to touch his face gently. “Promise me. Promise me you’ll get everyone home.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Lukas blurted, his eyes wide and filled with angry, terrified tears. “You’re not gonna fucking die on me, you asshole!”

Jesse let out a wheezy laugh. 

Lukas could be intense if he wanted to. 

“‘M sorry,” Jesse continued, pausing to cough. He was pretty sure he spat out a piece of his lung, judging by how… well, how  _ thick  _ it was. “So sorry. Promise me you’ll take care of the others?”

Lukas nodded rapidly, grimacing. 

Jesse could feel his consciousness fading as Lukas suddenly tugged him into his lap. 

“You’re not lying on the ground,” he snapped miserably. “You need to dry off, because it’s fucking cold and you need to stay warm or you’ll get hypothermia.”

Jesse sighed, relaxing and resting his head in the crook of Lukas’s arm. 

Everything was slowly fading away. 

He could hear Lukas’s heart beating; a steady, reassuring rhythm that was comforting in this apprehensive moment. 

He heard Lukas let out a loose, guttural sob and hug him close. 

Jesse felt their fingers entwining. 

And warmth. 

And as the world dimmed to black and the last of the faint sounds of abating rain, Lukas’s voice, rustling undergrowth and footsteps faded to nothing, there was one thought in Jesse’s mind. 

This wasn’t a bad place to die, either. 


End file.
